ignorance is bliss
by mandaree1
Summary: three friends were thrown into a world of red and black. two survived, and raised themselves out of there past sins. Mai is one of them, and now everything she did, everything she had to do, is crashing down upon her. with everything crashing down, can she protect her family, love Naru, and survive unscathed? or will death rule her once again? review please!
1. Chapter 1

**I thought this up time for some reason. DISCLAIMER I do NOT own ghost hunt. If I did mai would kick ass**

**Flashback**

_I fired my gun as I cried for whom I killed. The child I had to kill dropped down to the ground, I was only 5 at the time. The poor thing died quickly though, it was a clean shot through the brain. The room was cover with black brick, with only one door. The door opened to reveal the man who taught me these horrid things, the man that forced me to do so._

_He was 5 feet tall, with cold black eyes and brown hair. But I could never be sure if that was his real face, he changed looks once every five years. He called himself taki, he called me mai. He made me into the monster I am, and he was proud of it. Today was the day id start hurting people for him… and it was the day I feared most _

**End of flashback/ mais P.O.V**

I still hate that man. I stopped working for him 2 years ago, but that doesn't mean I can forget him easily. All I did was to protect a friend. But in the end she had seen so much shed given up life and asked me to kill her when I found her. After much discussion I agreed and killed my last victim, and I still haven't forgiven myself since. Today was the day id visit her grave, and probably sob my heart out there.

I never told anyone what I've done, they'd be sickened. I still look like myself; I have brown short hair with brown eyes and a short temper. I'm still mai taniyama, but on the inside my past was a horrid wreak. I brushed my hair as slowly as I could, trying to put of the day as long as possible. I was late on purpose, because I always used to kill on time, and I've been trying to turn my life completely around.

It isn't much, but it's all I can do to stay sane, and to make my deceased friend named Sara proud. She always wanted me to be me, and this I is what I am, at least that's what I think I am. After all the masks I've put up in gangs, it's hard to tell which is which sometimes. I sighed

'damnit' I thought to myself 'stop over thinking things, it's not good for mental health.' I walked slowly to s.p.r, wishing I could just go back to bed. My familiar hello rang through the halls from naru the narcissist's office

"mai your late, tea."

I didn't answer and just walked into the kitchen, knowing that I couldn't even muster a false smile today, I didn't even try. The tea was a calming elixir I learned from an elderly women id spoken to before. I saw no importance to naru and his tea, but that was his addiction. If you look hard enough, everyone has one. For Masako, it was men.

For monk, it was friendliness and the happiness in his heart. Lins was staying in the background and staying mysterious, which for him was highly overrated if you looked hard enough. Johns was his religion, and mine was thinking too much. I say addictions but it's really just things people do a lot that they don't realize they do, so technically it's not an addiction. It's strange, I'm not usually this gloomy, but then again this is a sad day for me. I noticed that the kettle was boiling over and I grabbed it without thinking and burned my hands with it. I didn't even yelp though, not allot of good it would do if I did. I just poured cold water over it, and winced at the small blisters I saw appearing. After a few minutes I grabbed some cups, made the tea, and gave it to naru.

I noticed something flash through his eye, and knew he was wondering about the burn, and probably my sad smile. And knew a conversation was going to take place soon.

**The end for now! Review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like. DISCLAIMAER I do NOT own ghost hunt**

**Flashback Mais P.O.V**

I never felt love after dad died until I met Sara. My mother hated me because I was the result of an affair. I wasn't hurt often because dad helped, but after his funeral everything changed.

**End of flashback/ narus P.O.V**

Mai was in a strange mood today. Instead of being happy and bright, she seemed sad and pained. She hardly ever smiled and she looked lost in thought. She handed me her tea and sat down, sorting files. I wanted to know what was wrong but she wouldn't confide in me. I just hope she tells someone.

**Mai's P.O.V**

I heard a knock on the door and went to open it. There stood a monster bigger than me. He had spiky white hair with cold green eyes and a false charming smile. He was the one who made me into what I am. My sad mood vanished with a snap and was replaced with fear and anger.

Fear for what might happen when others find out, and anger that he dare show his face near me with what I could do. He looked at me with a self-satisfied smirk and said

"Hello my dear Mai seems you haven't found what could be considered a normal job yet."

"Hello again, sir, Do you have some paranormal troubles?" I said with as much kindness I could, making sure to sound normal.

"You don't have to act as if you are happy, my dear Mai" he said with a smirk "I only came to take back what is mine." He started walking towards me then, and I tried to jump back. He managed to get me to a wall then he whispered into my ear "you are mine. You aren't worth anyone else, but me, even I'll take someone as disgusting as you."

I push him away and growl "the disgusting one here is you. You were the one who forced me to become something I'm not!"

"What's going on here?" someone demanded next to me. I looked over to see naru standing there, glaring at the man

"Hello sir" he said with a sickeningly fake voice "I'm Setline; it's nice to meet you" he then reached his hand out for naru to shake, but he didn't take it.

"I asked you a question, sir" Naru growled, obviously not playing around, he look _pissed._

He gave a smile and said "oh it was nothing more than old friends meeting up once again" he walked towards the door and said behind me "Mai, our paths _will_ meet again, and soon."

Fear sliced through my heart like a knife, I don't want this to happen again, I don't want to go back!

"No" I almost yelled "I refuse to become what I used to be! Leave me alone!"

He looked back one last time, smirked before walking out, and said cruelly as he walked "you never changed for what you are Mai, you're a monster, face facts."

It took all my strength not to cry, yell, scream, attack, to not do ANYTHING. I wanted so hard to deny it, to make him wish he never said that, but I don't want to sink deeper into my own pool of past blood that I already am.

"Mai" Naru said slowly "what did he mean?"

I shook my head and said with a false cherry voice "nothing at all naru! I'm going to go sort files."

He tried to get my arm, probably to stop me and ask further, but I evaded. I was angry and very scared, defiantly not in the mood to deal with Naru, even if I do love him. We worked in silence from then on, and I was thankful for the peace. I left work early, and walked slowly to the graveyard.

I sat down next to Sara's grave and cleaned and set up incense sticks there. I put a rice ball she said she loved when we were little and I said in a soft voice "it's nice to see you Sara. I hope the place above treats you well."

"Can I join you?' I heard a voice behind me and I looked over. It was a woman who looked a lot like a man. She wore an all black shirt with red stripes down the sides. She wore large jeans. She also had black ribbons criss-crossing her arms. She had black hair and almost unnatural red eyes.

"Ling, is that you?" I ask hesitantly

"Yeah" she said softly "I miss her too. I knew I'd find ya here Mai, so I thought I'd come and say my sorry as well."

Ling then crouched down next to me and clapped her hands together in prayer. Ling was my partner on the streets and Sara's lover. She also killed, but she uses knifes, not guns. She also self-harmed, so I knew what those ribbons she wore were for. She knew Sara hated it when she cut herself.

I decided to drop the bomb then and there "setline came today and tired to get me to come back, were taking a case at his house tomorrow."

"I know" she replied to me with a grim smile "he tried to drag me out of my alleyway; he blathered on about how he own you and I both. Do you mind if I live with you from now on?"

I shook my head "I don't mind at all. It would be nice though if you could come with me to the house."

She nodded and said "no worries, I've already signed a form to be another assistant of your boss."

"Thank you" I said quietly before saying "do you think she's proud of us?"

"I hope so" Ling replied "we got out of that world, that world of red blood and black darkness. I never want to go back. We are finally free, and I want to stay that way."

"I know for a fact what will happen if we go there" I say "do you think everything will be okay in the end?"

I heard her give a sigh and I finally looked at her, her beautiful red eyes were closed and there were tear tracks ran down her flawless face. I hugged her tight to my chest, hoping she will feel better soon.

"I miss her so much" she mumbled into my shirt "she was one of the few in the world who cared for a thing like me! I wish it could have been me, why couldn't it have been me?"

I hugged her tighter and said "I wish it was none of us. She was one of the only people who loved us, you the most, no matter what we did. I wish I didn't agree to do what I did."

The only thought in my mind right then was of what I the one I loved would say he found out what I could do. I as more than scared, more like terrified. I just hope everything would work out.

**Review please! I want to know what I'm doing right/wrong! JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Flashback/Ling's P.O.V**

_"I did as you wished, Setline, now let me see her" I said without emotion, but inside I was hoping with what little hope I had left._

_He did that evil smirk I hated so much and said "of course my pet, you may go. Your other friend is on a job."_

_I walked into the room they kept her and it took all my strength not to cry. She lay there; her beautiful blueish-grey locks were covered in the red of her own blood. I am only 7, and yet I knew the sight of blood too well._

_I sat next to her on the bed they tied her too, and ran my hands through her hair, trying to get the blood out and staining my own fingers with it. It made my heart ache, to see the one I loved hurt so badly. I'd rather rip out hundreds of hearts, including my own, then ever want her to go through this._

_"Ling?" Sara asked, her voice a mere whisper "is that you?"_

_"It's me" I replied "have they hurt you?"_

_She nodded and said "they said they were going to rape me."_

_It took all my strength not to cry at how hopeless she sounded, it made me want to just thrown myself down and cry, then slowly die._

_"Ling" she whispered again, her cerulean orbs opening for the first time "can I ask a big favor?"_

_I nodded and said "of course you can Sara."_

_"When we finally get out of this place" Sara started "can you take me to that tree we loved looking at when we were little?"_

_I nod very heavily "or course. I want you to be happy, Sara."_

_Sara gave one of the few rare smiles she ever gave anymore and I felt like everything might just be all right._

**End of flashback/ Lings' P.O.V**

I woke up from my dream/nightmare but I didn't open my eyes. I let the tears run down my face, not even trying to stop them. Sara was my only one after all, even if she didn't know it, I doubt I will ever love like I did back then, even as bad as my situation was.

"You okay?" I hear Mai, the closeted thing I will ever have to a sister asked.

"I think so" I reply truthfully, there's no need to lie here; unlike in the real world outside a home "I had a dream about Sara."

Mai's eyes turned sad and she said softly "I hope I can make up what I did by putting Setline in prison. If not I may just follow in her footsteps."

My eyes widened "are you sure you want to that?"

She nods, so I say "if you want to, I will go with you, because then I can see Sara again."

She doesn't say anything else, just goes to make breakfast. We eat quietly, until I say "what's our boss like?"

She gives a smile and says "a narcissist jerk that's addicted to tea."

"Lovely" I deadpan "you sure have one weird type for those you love Mai."

She shrugs and said "I guess I like jerks."

"What does he know about your past?' I ask, so I know how much I can talk about around her.

She cocks and eyebrow and says sarcastically "I got a job, _legally,_ in communist Japan. How much do you think they know?"

I nod "I should have guessed, what did you tell them?"

"I got a couple of false death certificates" Mai told me "and told them I was an orphan, well technically I am, I don't count my mother as family."

I growled at the thought of her non-mother, if I ever got my hands on her "I don't blame you" I replied "we both have shitty families; someone ought to give us bad luck medals for all we've been through."

Later on I walked into the S.P.R office and heard a cranky voice yell "Mai! You're late! Tea!"

I chuckle, that must have been Oliver Davis. I walk into his office and I can automatically tell why Mai fell for him. He has the most handsome build, with striking blue eyes and black hair. Too bad I didn't like his type or Mai might have had some worries.

"You're our new assistant right?" he demanded, and I noticed a black haired man next to him who just blended into the room "what is your name?"

"Ling" I reply before hearing Mai call from the kitchen "her names Mi-ling, but if you call her that I'm not sure if you'll come out alive."

I growl and yell back "I'm not sure if you'll come out alive either, _Mitty" _I reply with a long drawl on her nickname.

Mai came out of the kitchen with tea, and a scowl on her face. "If you dare" she hissed at me, not angry but definitely not happy "call me by that stupid nickname again I'll make you wish you hadn't."

I noticed that Oliver had a smirk on his face when he said "I suppose you know Mai."

"Childhood friends" I replied promptly, acting extremely happy, like Mai herself.

"I see" he replied before saying "I'm glad that you two won't argue with each other than, unlike Miss Hara."

"Don't blame me for that" Mai retorted "Masako just likes to make me angry."

Something told me Masako shared Mai's love for Oliver Davis. I always wanted to know about Mai's replacement family, and it looks like I was about to meet them. I just hope I didn't have to rip anyone apart.

**Mai's P.O.V**

I'm seriously worried. Ling may not look it, but she's seriously protective of those she cares about. I'm worried there going to make a joke or something and she'll kill them (not literally).

"Excuse me for a moment" I said as I dragged Ling out of there "I need to talk to her for a minute."

We reached the hallway and she slipped from my grip. She crossed her arms and said nonchalantly "what is it?"

"I need to know" I said as I looked into her eyes to make sure she wouldn't lie "that you won't try to yell at any of my friends because they may or may not be the best for me. There not druggies of anything, but I know you, and you'll just try to make them a tip top family, which there not, hell there far from it. But I love them anyway. So please, I'm begging you, don't yell too much." A tear or two slipped past my face

She gave a smile and said "well I was going to…" she trailed off, and I tensed before she said "before you said that. I have no need to improve people who can command your emotions in such a great way. I've never seen anyone but Sara move you like this, meaning that they must mean a lot to you. I can't wait to meet the people you have sworn to protect."

I ran up and hugged her. I whispered into her ear "thanks Ling, you are my sister. I care for you to much to let you get hurt. But my new family is just as important, I hope you can accept that."

We let go and she nods, and I can't help thinking. 'maybe everything will be alright.'


End file.
